


Take Me To Church

by furyofthephoenix



Series: We Are Not Our Masks [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Babbling, Badass, DC universe - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hot, Jason Momoa - Freeform, Oral Sex, Prequel, Protective Jason, Rough Sex, Superheroes, Tattoos, Top Jason Momoa, aquaman is cool again, arthur is a feminist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Justice League. Arthur Curry comes back to his hometown and meets a young woman who perplexes him in every possible way. </p><p>What to Expect: Hot Jason Momoa and an original female character who's totally badass</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a birthday present (SURPRISE!) for my bestest friend Lisa who is a great, splendid, ecstatic Jason Momoa fan and we had to be truly patient for him to finally appear on BvS - but then *fangirlish squeal*!
> 
> This is just a spontaneous story to get me back into the groove of things and I honestly hope that you guys (und du auch, Lisa) like it.
> 
> I'd like to mention that I'm not an Aquaman expert, so I'm going to apologize beforehand for the characters being OOC!
> 
> Enjoy.

_My church offers no absolutes_

_She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."_

_The only heaven I'll be sent to_

_Is when I'm alone with you_

_I was born sick_

_But I love it_

_Command me to be well_

_Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen._

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

_**-Take Me To Church by Hozier-** _

* * *

"Dude, hot sex god coming in." Came the alluringly said whisper from her right.

Alyssa's head jerked up as if in shock. God, she really was predictable when it came to the walking sex god. Dammit, and she didn't even know his name!

She grew up in Amnesty Bay until she went to Gotham and Alyssa knew he used be just a sinewy little kid when he was younger. He definitely was no longer the scrawny little boy that tended to help his father while fishing on their comfy boat.

Now he looked so much hunkier … and totally badass. It totally suited him. Just like his tattoos that rounded up around his shoulders and his long hair tumbling down his neck.

"Oooh, and it looks like he's been running. Huh, just imagine the sweat dripping down his body, his muscles rippling in exertion…"

Alyssa turned towards her in agitation. "Why are you so evil? It's like you're the devil, taunting me."

Her friend Ellie merely sipped her latte in response, nonchalantly. "Someone's got to tempt you at least."

"Whatever, I'm paying." She said, standing up to stop the teasing altogether.

But not before hearing her murmured taunt, "Party pooper."

Alyssa rolled her eyes with a smirk and briefly looked to the ground, therefore not seeing it happening.

She felt a hard wall knocking into her before the wall (what?!) steadied her. "Easy there, little one." The wall said in a rough and deep rumble.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the big, tattooed hands that encased her pale arms which stood in comparison to the strange dark hues, warming her skin in a way she could never imagine.

The brunette looked up in confusion and said the first thing that came to mind. "Wow, you're really sturdy. And big. Not to mention totally ripped." The aforementioned man, her own walking weakness took her by surprise when he tilted his lips in amusement and moved his head to the side. The motion made her take notice of the prominent scar on his eyebrow - that was new - prompting him to look even more roguish than in her wildest dreams. As she felt hard and sweaty muscles rippling underneath her fingertips. Damn you, Ellie.

"Wow, you feel really good and … you're built like a brick. Not that that's a bad thing, I mean."

Only as his body vibrated with laughter did she notice that she had been caressing his abdominal muscles like some weird pervert or like she was making sure his abs were truly real. They totally were. Nothing to complain about.

"And I'm still touching you. I can't believe I'm still touching you." Alyssa couldn't seem to stop her rambling inner fangirl.

"Need help with that?" Hot guy asked with mirth and with still a smirk on his face. Slowly, almost teasingly, he cleared the temptation by removing her hands from his body.

Alyssa felt embarrassed enough to hear a whimper coming from her lips. My babies, she thought, wanting to hold on as long as she could.

As if a switch had been flipped the sensual fog has been lifted. "Oh, I just totally groped you in public." Alyssa stuttered, sensing a reddish blush coming over her face, making her discern her already overheated skin.

"I don't mind."

Alyssa laughed, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh, I think I would mind if a stranger decided to paw me in public."

"Like I said. I didn't mind … being groped," he enunciated the word mockingly, making her blush profusely and turn her head away to hide it, "by…" the hot guy spread his muscular arm out in front of him as if waiting for her turn, raising his eyebrows challengingly.

Her mouth formed an 'o' in realization. "Oh, you mean," she pointed to herself, "I'm Alyssa. Cooper. But just Alyssa."

She noticed dimples form on his cheeks for the first time when he smiled, prompting his brown orbs to twinkle brightly in delight. "I'm Arthur. Curry. But just Arthur."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"I couldn't agree more." Sex on legs - Alyssa corrected herself - _Arthur_ retorted with his deep voice. Wait a minute … was that guy flirting?!

To stop her line of thought, Alyssa cleared her throat. "So, uhm … I hope I'll be seeing you around then, Arthur." She said, looking up at him under her eyelashes, hoping that she didn't make a total fool of herself.

"You bet I am, little one."

* * *

Moments after she paid and sat down again, did she realize what just happened and how she might have appeared in front of him. Thankfully her best friend didn't torture her too much for behaving like a sex-crazed lunatic - if you don't count the meaningful looks coupled with the wiggling of her eyebrows. She'd rather just forget this awkward moment ever happened in the first place.

Alyssa's shift in the Oblivion bar had just ended and she was on her way home. The only thoughts on her mind were Netflix and Chill. Some chocolate fudge to go would also be nice.

All of a sudden a shiver went down her spine when she felt the wind pick up, the leaves on the ground dancing around before she heard a hollow laugh resounding behind her.

That stopped her in her tracks, making her furrow her eyebrows and pursue her lips in apprehension. Alyssa turned her head sideways, weaving her fingers through her hair as she looked behind her but only seeing the lonely streets highlighted by the street lamps.

"Weird … and creepy." Alyssa muttered under her breath. _This is not Gotham_ , she told herself, _come on, this is Maine._

She whipped her head back around and jolted as -

A dark figure standing in the shadows stood in front of her where there was nothing before.

Alyssa only huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this shit."

"A fresh soul for Faust." Said a monotonous voice behind her.

She gripped her bag tighter to her body when she noticed she had been surrounded by three men and a woman dressed like some freaking Egyptian priests from the Mummy movies. And they were humming and starting to chant for real!

Alyssa was just so damn tired to be harassed like that! She balanced her stance in an aggressive manner, she really had no time for this kind of bullshit.

"Okay, seriously, guys."

"Quid pro quo. Eripe animam. Flere sanguine venire ad me,..."

"Halloween was just like 7 months ago, okay. And I just had about 6 hours of tending a bar while being harassed by sweaty and smelly men."

"Et ponam te in somnum."

"So, I'm getting paid for that stuff. Unless you pay me for the freakshow, I'm out of here." Before she could move an inch, Alyssa saw the big guy opening his mouth and the next thing she knew a banshee scream was emitted so loud she almost thought her eardrums would be popping.

Out of reflex she covered her ears and kneeled down. Alyssa could feel the air shift, an almost occult aura was surrounding her. She held her handbag closer to her chest like a shield and felt her pulse rage like a drum in her veins, prompting her not to think but to act.

At a swoop of her bag she managed to make a zombie-looking lad howl out in pain - from then on out there was just chaos. The woman started pulling a wand out of wherever she got it - she was already dressed very scantily clad.

"Looks like we found ourselves a resistant one." She taunted with her scratchy voice.

Alyssa tried not to let it get to her, though she let the rage fuel her fighting as she stomped her heeled foot on the naked one of the bulky one.

"Heels, bitch!" Before she could celebrate her punchline, said creature wildly lunged out and managed to hit her straight in the face by the end of his elbow. That stopped her momentum, making her feel a little dizzy and like she was close to hurl in response. The brunette tasted something copper-like when she licked her lips.

Before she could pull off more of a fight Alyssa was being held tight by the steroid guy and put his palm against her throat - he probably had a hunch she would strike out with the back of her head against his face in retaliation. Damnit.

"Any last words?" The woman panted, she seemed to have had it already.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. So cliché they were. She wetted her dried up lips. "You should have stayed in Gotham, you weirdos."

They chuckled in unison. "He's going to enjoy this one."

"And I think I'm going to enjoy you."

Alyssa turned with difficulties her head - and saw Arthur standing behind them, taking on a fighting stance. "Now you might have come from Gotham but even I know that's no way to treat a lady."

Even in a moment like this the woman being held down felt oddly appreciated, although the feminist inside her didn't like the idea that she needed rescuing. "Don't worry about me. I'm not some damsel in distress. I used to live in a place like Gotham. That's a cakewalk in comparison. I'm getting out of here soon enough." Alyssa wheezed out saucily.

Arthur chuckled.

"Take him out." The woman called out, pointing out her arm.

It seemed to be like Arthur could hold his own when he answered with brute force, making it impossible for her to ignore her crush on him upon seeing the bulging of his arms. Goon number one was struck down as Arthur merely pushed him and went down when his head came in contact with the wall.

Okay, she admitted it. Alyssa was strangely attracted to this caveman act as he took out the lackeys one by own.

Her other two attackers barrelled towards him like some savages, the young man he put in a chokehold who struggled against him with no avail, while he turned to the woman, "Normally I don't hit women…" The woman smirked tauntingly in response before Arthur hit her in the throat, prompting her to wheeze out uneven breaths. "But all bets were off when you started hurting her." And with that he put pressure on a certain spot on her neck, holding on tight - until he let both drop with a thump, unconscious.

Alyssa raised both her eyebrows in disbelief and smirked at her captor. "I would run if I were you." A statement which forced him to grab onto her tighter, making her wince.

When Alyssa turned back to Arthur after hearing an ominous sound, she saw him leisurely pick up a thick, wooden stick lying around. She only could open her eyes wide in shock and not even shriek or turn away in fright when she felt the grip of Steroids loosen and a heavy weight fall to the ground.

She looked disbelievingly to the man down for the count, a red mark on the middle of his forehead. Alyssa pointed to him lying down and called out in indignation, "That could have hit me!"

Arthur strolled towards casually, almost as slowly as to not anger her further. Her temper would not let her appreciate the movements of his wide shoulders and narrow hips though. "I didn't."

"But it might have been possible that you could have hit me. Did it ever occur to you that it could be me lying face down instead?"

"Yes." Arthur was now standing in front of her. She gulped, feeling the close proximity get to her as she was starting to get hot all over. Alyssa exhaled and evaded her gaze to avoid his intense gaze. The motion made her wince and think of her recent wound at her lip, not to mention the bruises around her neck she would no doubt feel the next morning.

Alyssa felt the warm touch of his hand against her chin while Arthur turned her head slightly to inspect her bloodied lips further. "You're hurt." Arthur noticed.

"Wow, no shit, Sherlock." Alyssa remarked with her usual sass.

"What happened to the rambling and adorable little girl?"Arthur questioned with a tilt of his head.

She looked him square in the eye, stubbornness setting in her eyes. "Woman. And she got blinded by your hotness."

Arthur pressed his lips together to suppress his laughter, she could tell. "Well, let me just tell her she held her own very well."

Alyssa shrugged nonchalantly. "Like I said, Gotham was my playground. If you can survive there, you can survive anywhere."

He pondered over her answer before he looked at her in a way one would call respect and adoration. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." And sadly he decided to let go of her altogether.

"Think you can follow me home and get lucky?" Alyssa joked sassily, she knew that truthfully her words were her weapon.

"Well, I feel like a lucky guy so far." Arthur thought out loud and gazed at her from her right as they began walking.

She shook her head. "Just so you know, I don't put out on the first date, Curry."


	2. With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur takes care of Alyssa and something unexpected happened.

**This is the second instalment to the initial two-shot** _**Take Me to Church** _ **. I dedicate this to my soulmate Lisa, together we're** _**the** _ **awesomeness. You're my wifey, the one that truly knows me and bears with me when I gush about all the hot guys and all the comic movies. It isn't even a hard thing to listen to you fangirl about people like Jason Momoa or Jeffrey Dean Morgan, as long as you can tolerate me talking about Richard Armitage.**

**Ich vermiss dich so und hoffe wir sehen uns bald für Suicide Squad wieder *fingers crossed*, also gebe ich dir diese Story als meinen Liebesbrief! :) Ich habe dich lieb, Lisa Maus! *kisses***

**Thanks to everyone who sent me kudos and read this story.**

**Warning: Language and the danger of being so close to Jason Momoa** _**!** _

_**Previously: Arthur Curry/Aquaman protected Alyssa from the minions of Felix Faust.** _

_**Enjoy.** _

_I don't want this moment to ever end,_

_Where everything's nothing without you._

_I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_Through it all, I've made my mistakes._

_I stumble and fall, but I mean these words._

_I want you to know,_

_With everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul._

_I'll hold on to this moment, you know,_

_As I bleed my heart out to show,_

_And I won't let go._

_**-With Me by Sum 41-** _

* * *

"Where do you think you're taking me?"

"Where you should be. Home." Before she could utter her protests, Arthur hurried on, "You do know you have a bleeding wound on your forehead, right?"

"Oh." Alyssa touched the aforementioned spot, feeling liquid coating her fingertips. "Huh,..." She felt slightly dizzy and felt herself leaning against Arthur as she was staggering.

"Easy. Take it easy there, Lysa."

The warm flesh touching her palms felt like balm and a certain comfort to her senses and her well being. Alyssa was so distracted by her befuddled senses that she didn't even notice him calling her by a nickname.

Before she knew it he led her to his motorcycle. "Wait. Is that yours?"

Arthur put a helmet in her hands. "Safety first." At his unimpressed stare did she counter, "What about you?"

Her perfect sex god looked at her with an almost impression of 'Bitch, please' and demonstrated the motion by swinging his leg over the monster machine, flexing his upper arms, making her appreciate his tight grey shirt even more. Damn that guy looked hot with his man bun. "Go on, hop on, little one." Gingerly, Alyssa stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso, looking for a perfect place where to put her hands without it being too obvious that she was secretly inspecting the goods.

The really strong and rippling abdominal muscles.

"Do let me know when you're starting to feel unwell, alright." She almost whimpered when she felt the vibration as Arthur started talking. It got even worse when he initiated the engine of his bike. Now, Alyssa could have sworn she purred into his back.

"You betcha." She must have been still a little woozy because Alyssa pointed with her finger on his back like a silly little dork. She could almost feel the grin forming on his luscious lips.

* * *

The ride was pure torture while giving him directions to her home. Feeling Arthur's muscles ripple beneath her fingertips and at her front was agony personified, stirring her imagination.

How it would feel like to finally feel Arthur's body gliding beneath hers - stirring her lady parts.

To feel his sweating torso moving rhythmically in the pace of her own - making her cry out-

"You alright there?"

Alyssa noticed they were already in front of her apartment building … and she was still touching his hard-muscled abs for good measure. She wondered how it could have come to this - her losing all sense and mind as soon as she saw his biteable body. God, but it felt just so good!

Alyssa cleared her throat. "Yeah, never been better. Everything peachy, man."

Together they dismounted off his bike and Alyssa would have been fine just on her own, yet she didn't know why she felt so unsteady all of a sudden. "So, uhm … thanks for the ride, Curry." The dark-haired young woman rummaged through her wide bag for her keys and waved them in goodbye in his direction. "Night then."

With her back turned towards him, Alyssa felt a warm hand coming in contact with her naked arm, sending a jolt through the area and her whole body altogether, and prompting her to stop in her tracks. She turned her head sideways, gazing at him with hooded lids.

"How about … I'd be more comfortable accompanying you to your home." Arthur uttered with a hoarse voice, sending her his own smoldering look in return.

Feeling bold and wanting to surpass him, Alyssa used the other hand to caress his veiny and weather-worn hand and went near him really close so their noses almost brushed. Looking at him under her long eyelashes, she tried on a sultry voice, "Why, Curry, you want to put me to bed?"

Arthur stared at her adoringly, yet she felt like being compared to a cute puppy. Damn that hurt.

"Maybe another time, sweetling."

Okay, she took that back. _That_ fucking hurt like a bitch.

"Fine. My knight in shining armor. Or … my savior in sweaty arms." Alyssa sauntered up the steps into the apartment building, knowing her own personal and stubborn hunk was close to her heels. God, she knew tomorrow she'd have blisters on her feet. Just fucking great.

The walk up to her place was strained by awkward silence and the occasional clicking of her heels in the darkness. Alyssa unlocked her door and switched on the lights. "Welcome to my humble abode. It's a bit messy but I wasn't really expecting company." Alyssa bit out through her teeth.

Arthur hummed in contemplation.

Alyssa continued with her cascade of words, "Not that I don't get male visits. I do. I get them a lot," Arthur merely smiled slightly in amusement and nodded along the way, "Dozens of them. Men _and_ women. Man, you've got no idea what an onslaught of both genders there is. It's an orgy, dude!" Alyssa waved her hands around hysterically.

Arthur pressed his lips together to probably suppress his amused laughter. He crossed his impressive size of arms - they almost looked like tree trunks in this soft light and leaned his long body against the cabinet by the wall. "Sure, little one. Whatever you say."

That stirred up the anger in her belly. "Ugh! What do I need to do to finally get rid of you?!"

"I thought you wanted to show me your bedroom?" If looks could kill, Arthur would have been stabbed to death. Several times.

Alyssa crossed her arms, and stared at him with tightened lips, her foot tapping on the ground like this Thumper rabbit in _Bambi._ She was still hoping she looked far more fierce than that friggin bunny.

Arthur huffed in response and leaned away from the cupboard. "Fine. Show me the bathroom."

* * *

 

They ultimately found themselves in her bedroom. Unfortunately not for the initial reason, despite the fact that she was still mad at him for rejecting her in the first place.

Arthur was kneeling on the ground, a wet cloth located between his fingertips, while Alyssa was languidly sitting on her bed, with her hands supporting her body. As he quietly did his cleansing work, she found the time to inspect him further.

How Arthur looked so intensely as he worked his magic with his hands. How he had only a few bruises, not even some open wounds, from the fight an hour before. How Arthur bit his lips and winced when she jolted from the stinging disinfectant, and looked at her apologetically.

Alyssa whispered nostalgically, not wanting to disrupt the calming silence. "Am I not pretty enough?"

Arthur kept on his task without thought, his brows subconsciously furrowing. "What could you possibly mean?"

"Before you said … it sounded like you didn't want to have sex with me."

That made him stop his task altogether and look up in disbelief. Alyssa had never seen someone stare with an open mouth at her, except that one time in senior year - but she was butt naked then. So, not the same thing.

"I mean, I'm not some leggy blonde. I curse like a fucking sailor." Arthur chuckled in response, just like she emitted the same sound. Alyssa turned her head away to gather her scrambled thoughts before looking at Arthur again. "Like now." Alyssa raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders. "And when I look at your damn washboard abs I seem to remember that I can't even do 20 sit-ups to save my life."

As soon as the looming tears cleared in her eyes, Alyssa noticed that Arthur was doing that face where he just gazed at her so … differently and with a smile, you could only call puppy dog look-slash-adorable puppy.

Arthur put the used cloth away and delicately framed her face with his hands. "Hey, hey. It's alright, little one. It's okay." His brown eyes seemed to want to convey a meaningful message as he kept staring into her eyes. "I like you even when you're being yourself, in all your adorable-"

Before he could utter any more words and Alyssa could talk herself out of it, she was pressing her lips on his. Arthur stayed stock still, so she tried to do her best to make him open his mouth and reciprocate her affections. Alyssa licked his slightly dry but smooth and luscious lips and was only rewarded when she began holding on to his wavy brown hair by the base of his head. The brunette felt especially cheeky when she loosened the rubber band holding his long hair together.

Alyssa felt the growl he emitted through his throat before he used one of his powerful arms to lift her up while simultaneously kissing the hell out of her back. she was definitely impressed by his massive strength while caressing her cheek. In the back of her mind, Alyssa noticed she shrieked embarrassingly out in shock as Arthur dropped themselves unceremoniously on her Walking Dead-themed bed. The fact that it had prints of Negan and Daryl Dixon on it seemed subsidiary.

His hair covered them like a really good smelling curtain. Arthur inclined his head to better discover the depths of her mouths when he deliciously sucked on her tongue like he wanted to devour her.

Alyssa hummed in delight, his actions stirring something all too familiar in her lower belly. "A bit unusual to make out with a guy with so much hair," she contemplated unwittingly.

Alyssa almost protested when his lips left hers but she definitely sighed in relief when he ventured with his mouth to her neck, taking turns sucking and breathing against her sensitive skin. _Ooh, boy._

"Why, you don't like it?" Arthur purred like a fucking jungle cat, wanting to pounce on her. _Oh dear God, yes!_

"No," Alyssa sighed in rapture, "I definitely like it. It's really … mmh, right there, … it's so you. Can so not say no to a hot guy with really long hair."

Arthur seemed to hum in agreement when she felt through the base of her neck. Alyssa looked down while Arthur started licking his way downwards with his creative tongue towards her bra-covered breasts.

She felt like she was going crazy.

"You have way too many clothes on, Curry."

At that Arthur's head whipped up in reaction and he sent her a challenging glare in return, before he languidly stretched the muscles of his upper body - did she mention jungle cat - until only his legs were holding hers down.

Alyssa decided to enjoy the show while it lasted as she supported herself by the forearms on her pillows. Slowly he pulled up the tight-fitting shirt of his, first through one armhole, then the other. _He was definitely pulling up a show - that show-off._

When that shirt was thrown off somewhere in the corner of her room, Alyssa could finally appreciate abundantly the view of this out-of-this-world man. The brunette had to bite her lip in response when she eyed his naked goody god-like body parading itself right before her eyes.

"Damn, you look like that guy from Game of Thrones." Were the first words of Alyssa floating around through her mind that were uttered out loud.

"Wha-what's a Game of Thrones?" The little furrow forming between his eyebrows looked really cute on his unsuspecting face.

"Oh, you poor uncorrupted soul." Alyssa giggled. Her evil mind was beginning to think of ways to corrupt him altogether. "Now, come here, you big adorable doofus." She moved her finger in a come-hither motion and waited for Arthur to smile genuinely in delight before letting his heavy weight drop on top of hers.

Her light-hearted chuckle was being swallowed by Arthur's mouth as he coaxed out all her secrets - and some foreign sounds she didn't know of until now - with his oh so talented tongue. For some reason the taste of cake pops confused the hell out of her.

Probably just a figment of her imagination - or wishful thinking. Or Arthur tasted so sweet that she had the distinct desire to have a little treat for herself.

It drove her crazy as soon he sucked the sensitive spot of her hers on her neck, knowing that she would see the evidence of it the next morning. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head in ecstasy as Alyssa sighed wantonly. Was that guy a fucking mind reader? He knew her sweet spots in seconds during their make-out session. It was almost kind of funny because they were getting dangerously close from First Base to Second Base.

She even could have sworn that she was seeing stars - the only reason why she ordered desperately with her eyes shut, "Take off my blouse, now!"

A chuckle was uttered above her, making her belly clench in anticipation and she could have gone red with embarrassment if she wasn't having more pressing matters to think about, for example her not yet undressed blouse.

Arthur teasingly pulled the material away from her body, so slowly that the soft cotton still left aftershocks behind through her body, until she was lying only in her laced bra on her bed.

Not enduring the suspense any longer, Alyssa opened her eyes - to tilt her head to the side in confusion. It seemed like her head was deceiving her - or she probably hit her head too hard from the fight a few hours ago.

"Are there like two of you?" Leaving Arthur confused, while Alyssa admired the rock-hard bodies of two Arthurs crouching in front of her. It must be her lucky day.

"Lysa, you alright there?"

"Yeah, phsssh, everything's fine. Who pull and be? Got two Khals in front of me." For some reason she found that hilarious and giggled like crazy while she grabbed with one hand for the hot Curry - to come up empty.

Alyssa laughed again for not even getting ahold of him right and therefore used both hands to pat the wide smooth chest of his. She hummed in contentment, "There you are," rubbing his tanned skin like a cat all the while.

The furrow between Arthur's eyebrows started again, making her feel confused. "Are you sure, you're good?" He used one palm to caress her cheek in concern.

Alyssa hummed. "Mmh, that feels really good." She closed her eyes again, she was starting to feel tired. _No eyes, don't fall asleep!_

"Hey, open your eyes, little one. Look at me."

Feeling compelled by his authoritative voice, Alyssa complied with his request, sending him a loopy smile. "Hey-yo, you looking good, Curry. You're looking mighty fine. So hot, even for curry." Alyssa couldn't stop the laughter from emitting. "I want to bite into you." For good measure she showed her teeth like a predator and snapped her set of teeth.

"I can see that. And as much as I love your babbles about my body like any other man, I'm still worried you hit your head a bit just now."

She whined. "No, I wanted to sex you up, so you can't walk! Couldn't you have hit my head while banging mine against the headboard too much? Please…" Alyssa pouted in earnest.

"I think you need to rest first, Alyssa."

"And I think you're just a tease. You're a damn cock tease, that's what you are." Before knowing it, her head swayed to the side until was down for the count on her pillow. God, nothing had felt so soft than the blood-splattered colors on her pillow.

God, Negan was so hot - after Khal Drogo though.

She could have sworn she had heard the words, "If you say so" before everything went black.

* * *

**You know the drill, guys. Thanks for sticking with me. Currently already on the next part. Please leave a review or message me on[tumblr](http://love-dria.tumblr.com/).**


	3. Guys My Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Arthur brought Alyssa to safety and in doing so, he realized that she was far more wounded than he first thought. So - sexy times had to be delayed. So ... basically pure smut! ;) You're welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut! NSFW, I warned ye.
> 
> No beta. I don’t own anything, but Alyssa - though do I really own her?! Seriously, I don’t. I wouldn’t dare.
> 
> Kudos to the person able to point out a certain Hamilton line in this chapter! ;)
> 
> This is for Lisa, the love of my life, moon of my life - my wifey! Das hier musste perfekt sein! Hoffe es gefällt dir! ;)
> 
> Enjoy.

_Chapter Three_

 

_I haven't seen my ex since we broke up_

_Probably 'cause he didn't wanna grow up_

_Now I'm out and wearing something low-cut_

_'Bout to get attention from a grown up_

 

_'Cause you hold me like a woman_

_In a way I've never felt before_

_And it makes me wanna hold on_

_And it makes me wanna be all yours_

**_-Guys My Age by Hey Violet-_ **

 

* * *

When Alyssa woke up she could have sworn that she had a sex dream about two Khal Drogos sitting on her bed. A wonderful dream probably until she was woken by the harsh reality.

 

As the fog was lifted, a distinctive smell reached her nostrils, _was that ... bacon?_

 

She huffed grumpily and felt a headache coming on when she was sitting on her bed, noticing she was only wearing a bra and underwear in the process. _What the hell happened last night?_ She knew she’d never let her bra on and was confused that she was even still wearing her tight skirt. Alyssa shrugged her shoulders, it was probably a rough day at work and she might have passed out on her bed while taking off her blouse.

 

With sleepy eyes her feet languidly touched the ground and with the sluggish thought of coffee - just like zombies droned on about _brains_  ... or intestines- she dragged her feet to the kitchen.

 

The first thing she noticed - and which promptly woke her up for real, was the hunk not wearing any clothes … on his upper body, standing in her kitchen. Alyssa was just staring at his rippling back muscles put on display - not to mention the intricate tattoos winding around his back - and admiring how he looked in his tight jeans.

 

“What … Bacon? … Huh?...” She muttered before her words could register to her brain.

 

Arthur turned around, the sizzling frying pan held in one hand, surprise contorting his features. “Oh, you’re awake. Come sit, I made you some breakfast.” Without waiting for a reply, he turned back around to put the bacon on two plates and adding some bread and an omelette to top it off.

 

_In which kind of alternate universe did she wake up?!_

 

Normally she didn’t have time for breakfast but she had to admit that she could never resist bacon before. As the first taste of the meat hit her tongue, she couldn’t stop her moan from coming out. “This tastes amazing, Curry.”

 

“Thank you. If there’s one thing my dad taught me is how to take care of myself.”

 

“Feeling better now, little one?” He said, while casting her a worried look and sweeping her hair to the side to inspect a certain spot on her head. A gesture which made her stomach flutter all over. The omelette that she was about to try, momentarily forgotten.

 

These five little words prompted her to remember the doings of last night, starting from the creepy ass confrontation with these jackasses to the almost happening of some boning on her bed.

 

“Yeah,” Alyssa suppressed a strained smile and held onto his hand subconsciously, “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

 

“Are you sure? You must have gotten a concussion during the struggle yesterday. You actually got me worried there.”

 

Hesitation laced her words. “So, … that’s the only reason you … stopped then?” Alyssa looked up from under her eyelashes, her face an epitome of timid uncertainty - all the while facing her fears head-on.

 

Arthur had to chuckle inevitably. “Did you actually expect me to fuck you while you were having a concussion, imagining two people instead of me being enough - like the figment of a wet dream?”

 

Alyssa put on a scandalized face. “Who told you of my spank bank?”

 

Arthur leaned towards her until she felt his lips grazing her ear, making her pull in a startled breath.“I mean it, I’m not one to like necrophilia. And to be honest, I’d rather you feel it when I’m inside you and actually be able to remember it.” As he distanced himself again, so he was standing directly before her, Alyssa felt like there was a thread pulling between them. The attraction among them was undeniable and it was getting harder not to act on it.

 

One word went through her head which dispelled all thoughts of testing out all these hard muscles, which were staring her right in the face, on every hard surface in her apartment.

 

“Cof-coffee? You want a cup? I know I can’t live through a day without my daily amount of dope.”

 

“Yes, sure. I’m not saying no to that.”

 

The coffee brewing routine was a welcome distraction. Alyssa could have guessed that Arthur drank his coffee black while she loved hers sweet and with some milk in it. The silent tranquility was nice - it wasn’t even an uncomfortable silence as they occasionally shared a small smile among themselves.

 

But just like every good thing - it had to come to an end.

 

“So, … uh, I’m not trying to throw you out, but…” Arthur raised his eyebrow in challenge and smiled at her words. “Okay, I’m totally throwing you out.”

 

Arthur panted out a breath of laughter and stroked with his hands above the counter top. “It’s okay. Don’t sweat it,” he replied with his deep baritone voice.

 

“It’s just, I’m meeting a friend. And I really need a shower,” Alyssa assured him with a hoarse voice.

 

_Ever a gentleman,_ she thought when Arthur, despite her said protests, put their emptied cups and plates into the kitchen sink.

 

She accompanied him barefoot to the front door and didn’t know how to say goodbye to him. Like, were they supposed to hug, shake hands? No, shaking hands seemed like an absolute no-go if you didn’t want to be friend-zoned or appear like a total loser.

 

“Thanks for staying over. I didn’t really expect you to, to be honest. Not to mention for making me some sweet ass bacon.”

 

“I had to make sure you were alright, Alyssa. And I'm glad that I impressed you with my mad bacon skills.”

 

She felt really vulnerable right now. Alyssa pulled in a deep breath and licked her lips. “Still, it was really nice of you. It’s rare for someone to look after me. I can actually count the amount of times someone’s took care of me on one hand, so … thank you, Arthur.”

 

“No _Curry_ then?” He sent her a sideways glance while doing this hot lift of his scarred eyebrow.

 

“I save your first name for special occasions.” Silence ruled out through their conversation while they gazed at each other significantly.

 

“I gladly stayed then, Alyssa. Besides, the way you handled yourself last night … it made sense why you didn’t need people to look after you. But just so you know, I wouldn’t mind taking care of you, on a non-dangerous way.” And with these words he took the grueling decision out of her hands how to say goodbye, while distancing himself from her threshold altogether.

 

* * *

 

Alyssa was glad that her employer gave her the week off after hearing from her after work experience. Sara Lance could be a real tough woman sometimes but she drew the line when women suffered under the hands of men. Alyssa could definitely respect that.

 

She had to swallow two ibuprofen before the pain got any worse in her head. She decided to take it easy the rest of the week and had to smile in chagrin when she thought of the little rendezvous she and her best friend had.

 

_“Damn, what happened to you, girl?”_

 

_“Everyday occurrence when you’d be in Gotham, Ells.”_

 

Soon they were breaching the topic of a certain muscled man and their cut short make-out session (insert pouty face here).

 

_“You’re trying to say you had the perfect opportunity to bang the lights out of his head and he just stopped? Well, I guess the story would have sounded better if you had a concussion because he banged your head too many times against the headboard.”_

 

_“That’s what I said.”_

 

_“Sucks to be you, I guess.”_

 

Embarrassing talk aside, it was still nice to have her friend make light of the situation.

 

_“Will you see him again?”_

 

_“Maybe, what the hell, I don’t know.”_

 

_Ellie stared at her with a contemplative look. “Don’t worry about it, sister. That hunk’s not stupid - I hope - and if I were him, I’d definitely wouldn’t get enough of you after just some messing around. If I had some Lysa Cake, I would be hungry for more, sweetie.”_

 

_Alyssa had to smile at her encouraging words. “Thanks.”_

 

_“Now, to some more important stuff: like who got killed during the Walking Dead finale? My bet is on Glenn, what do you think?”_

 

To take her mind of her frustrating/non-existing love life, Alyssa decided to watch some Netflix to feed her Negan-craving soul. She really couldn’t get enough of this man - and Daryl - but Negan came first.

 

As the memorable and wicked theme song began to play, someone came knocking on her door. Alyssa huffed, _who dared to interrupt her sacred ritual?_ , before pressing pause for good measure and trudged herself to her front door.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“It’s me, Arthur.”

 

Raising her eyebrows in wonder, Alyssa took a chance and opened the door slightly so she was able to see his eyes gazing at her through his thick eyelashes.

 

“What are you doing here, Hunky?”

 

His lips twitched in amusement and he shook his head. “Just making sure everything’s alright with you, little one.”

 

Her eyes twinkled in delight. “Ooh, twice in one week. I must be the lucky one here then. You always this charming, Curry?” She stemmed one hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side in a sassy way.

 

“I’m actually known for being monosyllabic by my teammates. You must be something else entirely, I reckon. Can I come in?”

 

“Fine. This better be worth it to interrupt my Walking Dead marathon.”

 

Together they went inside her living-room to see her TV feature two arrows with the name of the actor playing Daryl Dixon.

 

Noticing him being distracted by the paused show in the background, “Ever seen the Walking Dead?”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Arthur replied, “No, but I always wanted to watch because of Michonne.”

 

Like a flip had been switched, Alyssa gasped in mock shock and her eyes lit up in joy. “You are seriously now my favorite person in world, Curry. After my bestie, of course, ‘cause she’s like, my lobster, and she’s in love with the same hot buns as I am. So, good luck trying to surpass her, buddy.”

 

She felt like Beyoncé - the Queen herself - with her jutted out hip and her confident attitude. Next, she would do the ‘Single _Ladies’_ choreography, she was sure of it.

 

“So, you can see I’m peachy. You want to keep me company, big guy? You can pretend that you’re looking after me while secretly watching it. What do you think?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Arthur made himself comfortable on the couch. “So, something I should know about?”

 

“Just the typical zombie apocalypse rules: First, look from the start for a sword for some chopping. Second and most important rule: always have a Daryl Dixon in your group.”

 

“Duly noted.” Arthur chuckled and crossed his arms as the credits continued rolling.

 

As they were watching the show, Arthur gave her space on the couch, though she wouldn’t mind the closeness enveloping them. In-between the slaying of walking corpses and Daryl killing animals for dinner, Alyssa felt Arthur get closer to her and languidly entwine an arm around her shoulders.

 

Arthur soothed the skin at her arm, taking her by surprise, and setting her whole being on fire. “This okay?” Arthur whispered against her lips, as he turned her head towards him to watch her reaction.

 

Alyssa hummed, her eyes alternating between his lips and his molten eyes. “Hmm, yes, y-yeah that’s fine. I don’t mind you doing … that.” She could feel her eyes cross in delight in her head as his palm did a warm feeling in her stomach.

 

While his left hand was distracting her, the right meaty palm of his stroked through the sensitive skin at her inner thigh.

 

“What about now?” He raised a challenging eyebrow.

 

Alyssa hadn’t noticed until now that she had closed her eyes and alternated between enjoying his ministrations and looking at the perfectly sculpted man sitting next to her, with hooded eyelids.

 

“I can get behind that.” Alyssa murmured dreamily. “Why don’t you keep doing what you’re doing?”

 

“Why don’t I just do this?” To further emphasize his words, Arthur swept her away by pressing his roughened lips against hers, surprising her with his tongue.

 

He swallowed her gasp as Alyssa opened her mouth in shock, his recipient not seeing that coming. He used her momentary surprise against her and devoured her mouth, accepting her unbridled entrance as an invitation.

 

The brunette woman tilted her head to the side to grant him better access. She sighed into his mouth, while sucking at his tongue in pleasure, his beard invoking warm tingles in her pussy. _Damn, he tasted really good._ Like honey, beer, and smoked salmon.

 

Alyssa sighed in bliss and framed his stubbled cheeks to pull Arthur closer to her. Languidly she leaned back against the couch so his body covered most of hers. Her precious TV show was put to the sidelines as she felt him put her thighs over his narrow waist. His touch soothing, yet igniting her flaming skin, prompting her to sigh in pleasure.

 

It felt like everything was going in slow motion as he continued his ministrations, as if he wanted her to take in every little detail and remember for safe keeping - to enjoy when she was old and gray while lying on her deathbed. _God, she felt like a total wimp._

 

Alyssa felt like she was no longer in control of her body, everything seemed heightened as she began to enjoy the heavy weight of his body on top of her. It was definitely an addictive feeling she could get used to.

 

Arthur began rubbing himself against her lower parts like a big jungle cat, creating delicious friction.

 

“Arthur”, Alyssa sighed urgently. Her lady parts began crying out because of the tingling sensation. She didn’t know if she could bear it if he didn’t take off his pants soon enough.

 

As an answer he diverted his attention to her sensitive neck, licking, and sucking the spot, she closed her eyes and nearly threw her leg in the air like some frigging cheerleader.

 

“Yes, Lysa?” Arthur asked with panting breath, hoping she hadn’t changed her mind yet. He swiveled her head gently back with the palm of his hand, as if he were handling an injured dove - a barely felt sensation that warmed her heated skin even further.

 

Her mind was a jumbled mess but she could clearly hear the words “You really need to get rid of at least one piece of clothing,” leave her mouth.

 

She felt the warm vibration against her neck and how his chest moved up in barely contained laughter. Arthur hummed. “As you wish.” And with slow movements, he drew his shoulders back and pulled his shirt off.

 

_Damn that bastard probably knew she might have wanted a different set of clothing to come off - a specific garment below his belt. But priorities..._

 

This decision gave her the opportunity to gaze upon his inked torso. As if hypnotized by a spell - or more like his tattooed upper body that was brought to display - her fingers were tracing the intricate drawings which were like symmetric symbols.

 

Altogether it seemed like a second skin to him. They went from both of his arms and ended on his stomach. Alyssa really wondered if he had inked other parts of his body which were obscured.

 

All in all the ink on his upper arms seemed like a wall of spearheads, though the drawings on his lower arms seemed slightly different and strangely reminded her of shark teeth. His body was a work of art, no one could tell her otherwise.

 

She noticed him sucking in a sharp breath in regards to her thorough examination of his extraordinary muscles. Alyssa marveled at the smooth - yet hard planes of his wide chest meeting her fingertips - as her hand wandered downwards to his happy trail leading to Arthur, jr.

 

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. “Wait.” With focused eyes, he suddenly grabbed her hands in his, stopping any movements of her altogether. Alyssa protruded her bottom lip in a pout that soon made her nibble on it in anticipation with his next words.

 

“I was raised a certain way that a woman always came first.” Arthur breathed against her body while venturing from her neck to her stomach.

 

Alyssa gulped as she felt the warm breaths coating her skin as he took it upon himself to slowly take off her top, leaving her only in her black laced bra. She felt paralyzed and wouldn’t probably have known that you took your clothes off for sex.

 

“I guess there is a first time for everything,” she mused and continued at his confused frown, “I have yet to meet a feminist guy who would openly admit to put a woman first.” Alyssa countered with a daring gaze.

 

He smirked at her half-heartedly. “Fair enough. You want to broaden this discussion further?”

 

“Well, I’m not the one who started it in the first place, hot stuff.” She ran her fingers through his wavy locks, scratching his scalp at that. Arthur groaned - a beautiful sound in her ears - and took her actions as incentive to let his teeth scrape her slightly curved stomach - _oh God, please don’t remain there_ \- she gulped in a surprised breath.

 

Alyssa let her arms fall at the back of her couch as to not let her view be hindered by anything and curved her upper body in doing so. She gladly let Arthur take off her leggings, the fabric being pulled down her calves felt like a spine-tingling relief all over her body.

 

Arthur took it upon himself to reach his calloused hand inside her laced panties so he could come in contact with her wet pussy. His thick, long finger went inside her dripping vagina while his thumb softly rubbed her clit.

 

Alyssa gasped in a shocked breath. She purred like a little kitten, writhing on her seat. She heard the sucking noises of her wet tunnel and was actually astounded by his sexual prowess to bring her such heights without even trying.

 

A moan erupted from her throat when Arthur reached her g-point.

 

“What the hell?!” She screamed before she arched her back and gripped at the strands of his long hair in almost pained pleasure, convulsing around his finger when she came.

 

Alyssa still felt the aftershocks of that tremendous orgasm when Arthur carried her with one muscled arm to her bedroom while simultaneously grasping her face with his other hand, kissing the hell out of her.

 

“Damn, you’re good at this.” She sent him an accusatory look. “Do you have, like magic fingers or something?” Alyssa uttered with panted breaths and watched Arthur fumble with words. _Huh._

 

He merely showed a crooked and somewhat proud smile. “I guess I’m just really good in knowing what you want.” Arthur shrugged his shoulders, prompting her to scoff.

 

“Yeah, sure. Show me what you got, big boy.” Alyssa patted his pectoral muscles and felt pride for sounding like such a confident pro.

 

Arthur tilted his head to the side and raised one scarred eyebrow in challenge. “Don’t say anything you’ll regret.”

 

Merely prompting him with a glint in her eyes and a lopsided smirk on her face, Arthur took it upon himself to show her what would have really happened that night hadn’t her head decided to be some damn cock blocker. Stupid concussion.

 

She could feel his thick beard before her senses noted his soft lips wandering from her neck to her bra-covered breasts. A sigh of relief was heaved when Arthur finally released her suddenly too constricting mounds - which then turned to one of pleasure as her current partner lavished all his time on alternating between sucking on her slowly protruding nipples and massaging her breasts.

 

“Arthur…” Alyssa uttered, not caring one bit that her hips were gyrating and rubbing against his hardening crotch. She felt rewarded and proud when Arthur in return pushed his barely constrained cock on her damp panties. That was her favorite part about the foreplay - this feeling of bliss and as if you could burst any moment.

 

His lips kept giving her all his attention while one large hand reached inside her remaining underwear to dip into her dripping pussy.

 

She opened her mouth, unable to utter a sound.

 

“You like that, hm?” Arthur teased with a throaty voice.

 

Alyssa bit her lower lip in response.

 

He rubbed her clit while inserting a finger in her slippery channel. “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

 

Alyssa felt compelled to whimper instead when he hit a sensitive spot.

 

“Well, maybe I need to use my mouth to make you talk,” Arthur grunted. Before his words could short-circuit to her brain, his head already went between her thighs.

 

Both her eyes and mouth went wide open when his lips touched her clit. A gasp left Alyssa’s lips in shock. She put her pelvis closer to him and felt him use her slippery entrance for his tongue while rubbing her pink button with a rough digit.

 

Alyssa sighed with closed eyes, contorting her body and weaved her fingers through Arthur’s wavy locks. “Mmh, that feels good,” she breathed and almost fainted right then and there.

 

A humming between her legs that almost felt like a vibration, caused by the damn bastard himself, sent tingles straight from her core right through her body and to her nipples.

 

Urged to feel this man’s big hands on her breasts, she blindly grabbed for his hands settling on her hips and put them with a sigh on her heaving mounds.

 

Arthur massaged them and tweaked her nipples, making the pleasure inciting sensation between her legs feel like an enlightening revelation.

 

“More please,” Alyssa whined and was rewarded-slash-taken by surprise when Arthur turned her around so her stomach was laying on the bed, her ass thrust in the air - all done in one swift move. He pulled her already wet underwear hastily down her legs and used one hand to massage one ass cheek, making her bite her lips in response to her already dripping core.

 

His other hand kept kneading one breast and licked her in this position, which made it feel that much filthier with her ass pressed in his face.

 

Feeling herself getting close to her orgasm, Alyssa begged without a care, “Harder. Yes, just like that.”

 

Without hesitation he pushed her further into the sheets and she could feel something hard and cotton-y rubbing against her pussy. She blindly kneaded Arthur’s firm and muscled ass cheeks and was rewarded with a deep growl as he began dry humping her without seeming to mind that he was staining his remaining underwear with her juices.

 

She could only moan when he increased his tempo and his hips stuttered irregularly. Alyssa could feel herself getting close to her release and sighed in relief when he used his finger to rub her clit incessantly without remorse. Sucking noises were filling the room as he used the wetness from her entrance and applied it on her swollen pink nub.

 

“Ugh, Arthur,” she sobbed into her pillows, his name sounding incomprehensible as she came for the second or third time. “Oh my God,” she wheezed, spent already. “You make me regret not exercising.”

 

Alyssa could only hear him snort in laughter as his body nearly vibrated, sending another bout of pleasure down her spine. She turned on her back, displaying her sweaty body without shame. “Your turn,” she declared with schadenfreude lacing her voice.

 

Somehow she managed to turn Arthur’s body with his back lying down on her bed, he might have also let her gladly manhandle him without resistance.

 

“Is that so?” He raised an eyebrow and only smiled when Alyssa took it upon herself to pull his too tight shorts down his hairy legs. His erected length sprang up into her face, almost saluting her and demanding her attention.

 

“Hmm,” she murmured absently as she surveyed his swollen cock. Long and thick at the right places, veins protruding at the top which led to his curved and sensitive head. Now looking at his body as a total picture, Arthur Curry truly was a work of art.

 

“You like what you see?” Arthur asked smugly, as soon as he noticed how her attention swerved.

 

Alyssa got a spark in her eyes and merely shrugged. “Well, … you know what they say about big guys…”

 

“Do tell.”

 

“How about I just show you.” Her hand went into her top drawer next to her bed and produced a condom.

 

“By all means, lead the way.” He raised his hands in surrender and watched her as she opened the wrapper with her teeth, painting such a sensual picture of herself with the intent to devour him. Just her kneeling in front of him with her naked breasts dangling in front of his face made him realize that he could die happily now. Alyssa’s eyes almost glowed with elation while she wrapped up his big guy, they way she squeezed him the slightest nearly made him see stars - and he wasn’t even inside her yet.

 

Getting hypnotized and horny just by the look in her eyes, Arthur’s hands gently wound around her hips. He was sure his eyes must have shown a look of awe while this woman sat on his hips and slid inside him. Alyssa fit him like a glove, almost too well with the way she gripped him like vise.

 

She sighed in relief, her face contorting into relaxation and threw her head back. Her dark hair cascading like a waterfall at her back. Her hands found his pectoral muscles and held on for support while she slowly moved her hips.

 

Arthur adjusted to her rhythm and bit his lips to the painfully slow movement.

 

Alyssa groaned, her pussy probably still sore from her recent orgasm. “That feels so good, Arthur.”

 

“You’re so tight, Lysa,” Arthur grunted, it almost felt like he couldn’t breathe. His palms covered her ass cheeks and massaged them, knowing she liked it if the face she made was any indication.

 

Or the sounds.

 

Hum. Sigh. Purr.

 

“You like it like that?” Alyssa murmured, her body leaning forward so her hair created a curtain around them. It almost felt … intimate.

 

Arthur grunted in response when her pussy contracted around his cock, fearing that she already knew each of his weaknesses. Adjusting to her rhythm, he pushed his swollen member deeper into her opening while pressing his hands against her backside.

 

“Harder, Lysa,” Arthur growled against her lips and only heard her whimper when he kept squeezing her soft curves.

 

He could only groan when she increased the tempo, swearing when Alyssa opened her legs further, forcing him to feel every inch of her heaven he was inside in.

 

“I’m so close,” Alyssa warned, her voice raising a pitch.

 

“Not yet,” Arthur declared, before he swung her body around so he was lying on top of her. He relished in her short moment of surprise and then raised her legs higher around her waist, creating the perfect friction and making him feel everything even more intensely.

 

“Like this,” he whispered against her lips and started moving in earnest. Raising his upper body, he managed to give her perfect momentum as he now began to thrust like tonight was the last night before the end of the world.

 

“Hold onto something,” Arthur grunted shortly, compelling her to hold onto his shoulders for support. He kept staring at her face as he started truly fucking her into the mattress, only hearing the bed banging against the wall in a merciless rhythm and the sound of his testicles slapping against her ass.

 

Droplets of sweat gathering right between her breasts caught his attention. His mouth chased after the salty moisture settling on her skin, a feral urge compelling him to taste her natural flavor. It was damn erotic licking off the beads while seeing his length pull in and out of her drenched pussy. Everything felt so heightened and so hot - Arthur could have sworn his body was resembling a furnace. As he hammered faster and harder into her he was almost afraid of hurting her.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, oh my God, yes…” Her chants proved him differently, just like he was sure he would feel the marks Alyssa left on his back in the morning. Her hot breath against his heated skin left a wonderful sensation through the center of his body.

 

Arthur felt her squeeze him before she bit with her teeth into his neck, making him cum like fountain inside her.

 

“Oh my God,” Arthur panted into her breasts, feeling like fireworks were exploding behind his eyelids just now. “What was that?”

 

“Tell me about it. Took me by surprise the way you fucked me like a beast.”

 

Arthur looked up from her mounds, her girls seemed to be pretty comfortable being squashed by him. “Sorry about that,” he whispered with an apology on his lips.

 

“Oh, I didn’t mind.” She giggled. “I guess I’m just not used to boys making me cum for real, I guess. Not to mention at the first try.” Her palm stroked a gone-astray lock away from his face, stroking his heated cheek in the process.

 

“I’m not one of your _boys_ ,” Arthur growled distastefully at the word, making her shiver deliciously, as if the word was an insult to him.

 

“I noticed.” She wiggled her hips and giggled when he groaned, slowly pulling out of her and throwing the used condom into a nearby trashcan.

 

Arthur crawled back under the covers beside her, turning off the lights in the process and positioned himself behind her, being the perfect big spoon.

 

“Can I stay?” He whispered into the darkness, his rare insecurity warming her insides.

 

She sighed at the feel of him behind her. “Hmm, depends. Are you going to hog the blankets?”

 

“No. Though I hear I’m known to be a space heater,” Arthur flirted in return.

 

“I can live with that,” she sighed with regret. “I get cold feet.”

 

Alyssa fell asleep hearing him chuckle and a joyous smile on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone reading my story! :) This is goodbye, I only wanted to give it the ending this story deserved. Should I get inspiration again will I work on it again but so far - this is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it - how did you like it? I hope it was satisfying to at least some of you. If I'm in the mood I might write a second part, maybe some smut, who knows? ;)
> 
> Quid Pro Quo. Eripe animam, flere sanguine venire ad me, et ponam te in somnum. - Something for something. Deliver my soul to weep for the blood to come to me and I will put you into a sleep.
> 
> You know the drill, guys. Reviews feed my soul! :)


End file.
